Neutron's Sexual Experimentations
by Dickelodeon
Summary: Jimmy reconstructs his dong after a day of bullying and it rewires his genius mind to serve his sexual fantasies. With the libido of a steroid-infused bull, the young prodigy acts out his greatest desires on the entire town of Retroville.
1. Beatings for Breakfast

Neutron's Sexual Experimentations

Chapter 1: Beatings for Breakfast

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Jimmy Neutron or any of the characters/settings. If I did would I write shit like this? This is also clearly a sick parody, espect lots of violence and graphic content over the following chapters.

"James Isaac Neutron, get down here and eat your fucking breakfast before the bus comes!" cried Judy Neutron.

"But moooooooooooom," whined Jimmy, "I can easily use my jetpack to fly myself to school much faster than the bus couldddddd…"

"Hugh, it sounds like your son is disrespecting his mother!" an agitated Judy exclaimed to her husband.

Hugh looked up from his duck hunting magazine and growled up the stairs, "Son, you have til the count of four to come down here and eat this toast!"

Jimmy couldn't respond. He would love to go downstairs and enjoy the crunchy treats of their new toaster, but he was too busy looking out the window and jerking off. A telescope he had designed earlier that week had allowed him to peek on Cindy Vortex whenever he so pleased, and this was the only time today she would be stepping out of the shower. Jimmy's boxers were already on the floor, giving easy access to his 2 inch penis. As Cindy dried her petite body, the boy she affectionately called 'Nerdtron' rubbed his genitals vigorously. The toast would have to wait until he had reached orgasm.

"FUCK!" Hugh Neutron burst through the door and gasped at the site. His son, nude from the waist down, leaned on the dresser masturbating in front of a telescope positioned through the window. He angrily clenched his fist and ran over to the boy. He slammed his fist into his son's skull, knocking his eye onto the telescope as he collapsed.

"How dare you masturbate while your mother works her heart out making sweet breakfast for you!" his father screamed. Delivering more punches to young Jimmy, he knocked over various electrical appliances and toys. Amazingly, Jimmy maintained an erection and tried desperately to crawl over to his telescope before Cindy was dressed.

"You're peeping on that Carl faggot next door again aren't you?" Hugh yelled, unaware of the telescope being pointed in the opposite direction of Carl's house. Without hesitation, he grabbed Jimmy's face and smashed it into the wall, knocking the telescope out of place and falling on his body.

Every time Jimmy closed his eyes, he pictured Cindy's wet, nude body, and before he could attempt to free himself from the horrific abuse he came on himself, knowing there was no way he could finish spying on Cindy this morning. This only angered Hugh more. Furious, he flipped the lad over, stood up, grabbed the telescope, and began to swing it onto his bottom with brutal force, over and over again. Jimmy started crying, not just from the pain, but from knowing he would have to construct a new telescope for his Cindy spying.

"THIS IS WHY… LITTLE BOYS… SHOULDN'T PEEP!" Hugh screamed, spanking his child as the telescope started falling apart. Blood spattered from the torn butt tissue, telling Hugh that he should stop before Jimmy has evidence to show to child services.

"Alright, you little fucker, get up. I know you're conscious. Get dressed and eat breakfast already, unless you want round 2 after school…" with that Hugh left the room. Jimmy wiped himself clean of blood and sperm, clothed himself, and sat on his bed for a few minutes to recover himself. If it weren't for his parents' neglect and abuse, he would never have nurtured his genius mind. He only wishes a prodigy like himself dind't have to suffer so many brutal beatings.

After doing a few long division problems in his head to ensure Hugh hadn't damaged any parts of his colossal brain, he leapt downstairs and joined his family at the table. Before Goddard could greet him, Hugh held his arm in front of him, expecting an apology.

"Son, tell your mother why you nearly missed breakfast."

Jimmy gulped, "I- I was spying on Cindy…"

"Cindy? Oh thank god, I thought you were being gay again! Well, I take back a few of those punches then, ha ha." Judy was just glad her son was honest and ready to eat her toast. He took a bite, but frowned.

"Um, mom, it isn't very well done, think you could put it in for another toast?" he muttered.

Judy stared coldly before grabbing his cup of orange juice and dumping it into his swirly looking hair. It poured down his mutant head and soaked his outfit.

"The bus is almost here, grab the sack of lunch on the counter and get outside."

Jimmy knew breakfast was cancelled as well. The whole morning had gone to shit, and only cause Cindy had to spend an extra few minutes in the shower. Oh how he hated her. One of these days he would remove her brain in her sleep and rewire it to better suit his interests. Or maybe just invent some mind control device. Might be easier.

Taking the lunch bag and walking out the door, he noticed Goddard sneaking up onto the table and grabbing the leftover toast. Not wanting to see what sort of punishment was in store for his mechanical dog, Jimmy waltzed outside and waited for the bus. Already out on the sidewalk stood Carl Wheezer, having his hair combed by his father.

"Now remember son, if you poop in your underwear again, check to make sure you absolutely can't clean it all out before calling me or your mom, OK?"

"Yes, daddy," smiled Carl. Jimmy envied the ignorant slob. Sure he was a furry and probably suffered from a mental deficiency or two, he at least didn't have to deal with violence on a daily basis. That, and his balls probably hadn't dropped yet either. Jimmy's life has especially sucked since he felt the tinglies in his nuts all the time.

"Oh hey, Jimmy!" Carl chirped, happy to see his friend, "Um, why do you smell like oranges? You didn't get mutated again did you?"

"Don't worry Carl, I'm fine," he said, calming the sweaty beefcake down. "tell me, what's it likely feeling parental love?"

Before Carl could respond, the bus pulled up, and the boys entered. Out the window, Jimmy saw Cindy and her mom boarding their car. What a spoiled bitch, he thought. She gets to shower late AND gets a ride to school? What a cunt!

Jimmy couldn't stay angry though. He saw past her bitchiness to the slowly developing tits he would gaze at when he was in her presence. He would play the academic rival, the ooh-girls-have-cooties role for a little longer. But one of these days he would advance to the next level of manhood. He would show Cindy the true magnitude of his feelings for her. His dick pulsed in his shorts as he saw the Vortex car fall behind the bus. He closed his eyes and mentally pleasured himself until they reached the school.

To be continued.


	2. Old Lady Junk for Lunch

Neutron's Sexual Experimentations

Chapter 2: Old Lady Junk for Lunch

Disclaimer: I don't own this show, or Jimmy Neutron, or Carl, or Sheen, or Ms. Fowl or any other characters from the show. As you can tell I don't care about any of them, and if you somehow do like these characters that sit back and enjoy the worst I can do to them. :)

"Oh yes... oh fuck yes" Jimmy moaned. Sitting on a toilet in the boy's room, he jacked the dick until his mind was clear of dirty thoughts. Hopefully he could return to class and focus on math and science. All morning he glanced over at Cindy and a few of the other attractive young ladies, and occasionally Ms. Fowl. He couldn't help it. Jimmy had to control this insane libido of his, or else nothing would get done. But the problem was solved for now. He dropped a deuce, flushed and made his way back to class. The young man walked down the hall talking to himself like a loser.

"Now that all that's taken care of, I can skip ahead to my homework, finish that- as well as tomorrow's - and start planning some science stuff to do when i get home while i hide from mom and dad!" In a moment of ecstatic queerness, he thrust his arms outward and accidentally whacked Nick in the groin. Nick was on his way to take a leak and was only out at the same time as Jimmy because he's eaten out almost every female in the school, and ms. Fowl lets him do whatever he wants. Jimmy shrank when he realized his grave mistake.

"Aw dude, what the fuck? You gay or something, bro?" Nick leered, clutching his junk.

"No, not at all Nick, I was just thinking of-"

"You and your homo friends are all the same! There's some punishment waiting for you after class, FAG!" and with that Nick stomped toward the bathroom. If Jimmy hadn't just been there, he probably would have pissed himself. Nick is known as the 9 pound hammer when they talk in the candy bar about male competition. Jimmy had no idea what to expect for groping the mighty Nick. Thankfully it wasn't even lunchtime yet, so he had time to think of an escape.

When he returned to Ms. Fowl's class, his best friends Carl and Sheen instantly started talking to him.

"Hey Jimmy, can you help make this homework not make my brain hurt?" whimpered Carl.

"Jimmy, if I stick Ultra Lord's arm up my ass, do you think I'll get lead poisoning?" asked Sheen anxiously.

"Guys, shut the fuck up, I'm trying to exercise my intellect!" snapped the brainy queer.

"CARL, SHEEN AND JIMMY ARAWRAWR" squawked their decrepit teacher, "All three of you will STSTAYAY during luh-uh-uh-LUNCH!"

"Shit!" they all cursed in unison. The three losers had behaved all year long and never received detention before. Jimmy, who had missed breakfast thanks to the morning's insanity, decided he was in enough trouble. He opened up his sack lunch, took out a banana, unpeeled it, and shoved the whole phallic fruit into his mouth. While the immature children laughed, ms. fowl continued to make weird bird noises.

"Rawrwar, Jimmy, you will now receive an ex-traraah detention after school!" she shrieked. Jimmy sighed in defeat, at least maybe this will defer the abuse Nick and his parents have planned for him. Unable to focus on his beloved math, Jimmy daydreamed of a happier life until the bell rang and the kids left to eat. all except him and his little friends.

"Ms. Fowl, I need to go to lunch cuz I have diabetes and if I don't I may pass out..." whined Carl.

"Oh SHUT UP, Carl! You'll pass out ayanyway, RARWRARAR!"

"Good point." he muttered.

"Besides, you'll all still have plenty to ee-ea-eat!" Ms. Fowl shrieked as she slumped onto her desk. Without another word she hiked up her dress and started to removed the pantyhose that kept her ancient skin from seeing the light of day. The three boys struggled to look away but perverse curiosity led their eyes back on the undressing octogenarian. Her legs looked almost like pale churros, full of deep lines and wrinkles and covered in a crusty exterior. But the worst horror of all came as she removed her underwear, revealing a dirty, cracked, crumbling pussy surrounded by wrinkly labia and a forest of graying pubic hair.

"Dig in, boys! Who's first?"

Sheen, being the asshole he was, shoved Carl in towards their teacher's gaping orifice. Secretly, ms. Fowl had been one of Carl's deepest loves, aside from Jimmy, Jimmy's mom, llamas, and Nick (he had received a brutal ass-beating from Nick and had been entranced ever since). Carl leaned down and put his mouth up to the pubic mound. It tickled his nose, and with his sensitive allergies he sneezed all over the woman's genitalia, spraying snot and saliva all over the twisty hairs.

"Stop lollygagging, Car-arl!"

Carl opened his mouth and started tonguing the disgusting pussy. It made sticky noises as Carl's mouth pried it apart. Having been unused for decades, wisps of stale air exited into Carl's mouth. He swallowed with glee and started licking the dried skin. Ms. Fowl moaned as her long forsaken parts were oiled up by Carl's diseased saliva.

"Oh-OK Carl, you're enjoying it too much. NEXT!"

"I guess I'll get it over with. I'll just pretend its UltraLord" Sheen mumbled.

"But Sheen, UltraLord doesn't have a vagina, expecially not one as blessed as hers." interjected Carl.

Sheen didn't reply as he closed his eyes and bent between his teacher's legs. His tongue barely touched the rotting flesh before he became nauseous. Doing what Ms. Fowl had expected Carl to do, he vomited all over her pelvic region, covering her in half-digested sugary cereal from earlier that morning. Ms. Fowl just moaned as the offal showered her underused genitalia.

"Keep going, She-een, I bet that makes a gr-great LUBRICANT!" Ms. Fowl cried in ecstasy.

Sheen returned to delivering the disgusting oral sex, doing his best to avoid the most putrid parts. His own vomit tasted good in comparison, and that combined wth his UltraLord fantasies allowed him to make it through the teacher's punishment.

"OK, Sheen, now give Jimmy a turn, lunch only lasts a Ha-HALF hour-ururur!"

Sheen fainted from sheer joy, his face caked in vomit and graying pubes. Jimmy gulped as he stepped towards the teacher. This would be his first experience with oral sex, and had hoped the moment would have eventually been with Cindy, or at least someone younger than 50. But alas, it was only fair, and Nick and his parents could probably inflict much worse. At least he could try and create a happy place for later. Jimmy at first kissed the decaying skin, before opening his mouth and tasting the vomit and snot covered wrinkles first-hand. Despite the added condiments from his friends and the aging quality of the pussy, he found himself slightly enjoying the sensation of eating out a vagina. He opened his eyes to catch his tongue pushing a cobweb on the vaginal walls aside as he continued pleasuring the old lady. The disturbance made his teacher gasp, and a small moth fluttered out and into his eye. Jimmy bounced backward, and stumbled over Sheen's passed out body. He fell to the floor, his ass landing on Sheen's puke-covered face. He looked up to see Ms. Fowl redressing herself.

"Ver-rr-ry good boys," Ms. Fowl whimpered, "Hopefully you'll beHA-HAVE yourselves now... but if not, thererere's more where THAT came from!" she squealed, flipping her dress up.

Jimmy looked back to see Carl in his desk, having been masturbating during his and Sheen's turns. Jimmy then noticed that his cock was fully erect. Whether it had been from the oral sex, Sheen's face being against his ass, or the sight of his friend Carl's weiner being whacked was unknown to the boy genius. His head was spinning.

"Don't forget, Jimmy, you ha-a-ave some more de-eee-TENtion after cla-ASSSS!" Ms. Fowl wailed. Jimmy sighed. He just knew later in the day to imagine Cindy and he licked the ancient organ again. And with that, the bell rang, and Jimmy got back inside his desk as his classmates returned, unaware of the horrors that had occurred moments before. With Sheen still on the floor, the desk covered in puke - as was Ms. Fowl's lap - and Jimmy and Carl ready to learn, the day resumed its slow process...

To be continued.


	3. Ass Rape After Class

Neutron's Sexual Experimentations

Chapter 3: Ass Rape After Class

Disclaimer: I don't own this show, or Jimmy Neutron, or Carl, or Sheen, or Ms. Fowl or any other characters from the show. Sorry for not updating in… a year lol. Sorry I do have a life outside of ruining people's childhood memories. Enjoy Jimmy's torture

Nothing was able to keep Jimmy's gigantic mind from the fears of the afternoon. He had more sexual punishment from his ancient teacher Ms. Fowl as soon as the bell rang. But even after that he knew there would be some torture at the hands of the school's obligatory bully Nick. Even Carl, undoubtedly the gayest kid in school, had nothing good to say about the sadistic acts Nick had performed on his young anus.

Whatever Ms. Fowl and Nick do to me, I can survive. I'm a genius. I've dealt with abuse my whole life. I'll solve all my problems in due time…

Of course, his thoughts raced to no solution. He would have to return to his parents' property in order to access his prized lab. And until he had the land of his own to further his studies in, he was at the mercy of his Nazi-fetishist mother and bestiality-loving father.

Ms. Fowl rambled on about ecosystems or some other junk. She discussed aquatic creatures and the different species that live on and under the water. Then a picture of a handsome mallard duck flashed on the screen.

"And here-rer we have the Ma-AHH-lard. Th-THIS bird can flo-oh-oh-oat and nah-AH-vigate the po-onds…"

Ducks. Jimmy couldn't stand ducks. His father's perverse obsession with the disgusting bird had burned several unseeable images onto the prodigy's psyche. It was bad enough having nothing but old wooden and rubber ducks for toys growing up, but overtime he saw the true nature of his dad's deviancy. One rubber duck was filled with urine. Another had fecal matter smeared on the beak. Too many times had he seen his mother using a plunger to pull a toy duck from Hugh's orifices. And to think he was only 8 when he saw the man bring home a live one-

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

The bell interrupted the traumatic stream that drowned his sanity. Kids hopped up from their desks and trampled each other to the door. Carl was about to faint from low blood sugar, and staggered out despite his curiosity of what Jimmy's second punishment would be. Sheen had long been ejected from the class for wiping his vomit on the female class members.

"Have fun in detention, DOUCHE-tron", Cindy taunted, knowing full well that was the stupidest insult her mind could've created. But she was going home, and Jimmy was going to get fucked.

"No-OW then, Jim-MEEEE", Ms. Fowl stood up and glared at the boy, "You did a Grr-GREY-ATE job of w-waking up my vuh-GYE-nuhhhhh…. noOW I need you to do my … tih-IT-tees!"

Without another word and without giving Jimmy the chance to look away, Ms. Fowl tore her blouse down and revealed the rest of her aging carcass. Behind the mess of liverspots, he made out two shriveled breasts. They resembled onions – flaky, white and topped with hairy, wrinkled nipples. And they looked hard as rocks. Neutron cringed at the possibilities of his task.

"I haven't needed a bra-AHH-ah for the last eigh-EIGHT year-errs," Ms. Fowl continued, "I waANT you to Per-err-err-PERK them UP, Jimmy. I need to fee-EEL like a… WOMAN!" she squawked. Jimmy didn't know how to respond. Both nipples pointed out in opposite directions and looked impossible to move. But as soon as he satisfied the sick old lady, he could progress to the next level of hell, and be closer to a sense of freedom. He stood up and bravely approached the teacher. Upon closer inspection, he could see the amount of tiny grey hairs that coated her upper body, and noticed the spots where the decay was especially advanced. He couldn't think about the true extent of Ms. Fowl's deterioration – his target were the rotten onion breasts.

He cupped one in each hand and grimaced at the crinkling sounds they created. It was clear neither one had been held in years. They felt the same way they looked, with flakes of dead skin sticking to Jimmy's hands and tearing off the rough surface. With a few more crackles, they started to move in the way smallish breasts appeared to move in all the porn Jimmy had watched. He rolled her right breast out and then in, and slowly it regained its flimsier form.

The left breast wasn't as fortunate. Jimmy's attempt to gyrate the mound of flesh only worked it against itself. It continued to crackle as rigid lines formed along the edge. Thinking it was a thick layer of dead skin breaking off, he kept pushing the boob to the side. Then it happened. Ms. Fowl's left tit let out a sharp crack and disconnected from her chest!

"WAHHH!" Jimmy shrieked as he tried to grasp the situation. In his hand was a dried up breast; inside it was filled with small, shriveled glands and damp, mushy adipose. She barely bled; in the boob's place was a thick layer of coagulated blood, the nerves and blood vessels that served the blob having rotted into disuse ages ago.

"Argh-WAHH-ahhh," Ms. Fowl screeched her typical noises, only there was an element Jimmy didn't recognize. He couldn't tell if it was agony…or ecstasy…

He was so busy studying the broken left boob that he didn't see what was happening to her right one. Though it was softer now, it still stretched and twisted in an odd way. Then, he noticed similar cracks in this other one, and immediately let go. As he did, the sticky skin clung to his hand and stretched the rubbery flesh. A hole tore through one of the crevases, and he could only watch as her left breast slowly deflated. A fart-like noise escaped the airhole until the boob resembled an empty grey plastic shopping bag.

"Raw-ARR-Aghhhh" the teacher moaned. Again jimmy was at a loss of what to do. Ms. Fowl seemed to fall into her chair, her bony hands going straight under her skirt. Almost oblivious to the destruction of her breasts, she began to masturbate. Jimmy was horrified, fearing that any second the old lady would crumble apart further. He backed away slowly and fled the classroom, leaving his teacher to pleasure her severely underused lady parts.

Jimmy bolted down the hall, too stupefied to call for help or radio his dog Goddard. He ran as if his life depended on it, not knowing what his bizarre hometown would hurl at him next. And as soon as he slammed through the door, he received his answer from a voice in the bushes. Jimmy froze and spun around, and froze again. He recognized the squeaky, puberty-stricken voice. Nick.

"I've been waiting for you, FAG-tron", Nick declared, proud of his pun. He lumbered out of the bushes and moved in on Jimmy. On his left and right were two of the bigger kids that followed Nick around in hopes of getting their dicks sucked. Jimmy backed away as slowly as possible. His incredible mind knew he could outrun these older children if he really tried, or could plan an escape with the gadgets and knowledge at his disposal…but alas, fear melted his thoughts to mush, and the only command his brain managed to send was to his butt, to clamp tight to hold in excrement and to keep his rectum guarded.

"Look, nick, I didn't mean to hit you- in your… in your-"

"in my DICK?!" Nick evilly finished Jimmy's stammering thought as he undid his belt. As he had done in the locker rooms multiple times, he lowered his clothes enough to whip out a whopping 4-inch dong, twice the size Jimmy had ever hoped for his to be. "Don't worry, Neutron…I kinda liked it. And I'd like to return the favor…"

Jimmy made a last ditch effort to turn and flee, but Nick's goons were already grabbing at his limbs and knocking him to the ground. He continued to yell for mercy, but Nick would not let the boy genius escape what he deserved. And he deserved an ass fucking.

"Relax, nerd-dong. If you lay back and do it right, it'll only hurt A LOT!" he sneered. Grabbing Jimmy's jeans, he tugged and dragged the boy through the dirt and began a perverse game of tug-of-war with his cronies. At last he collapsed in the mud, minus his pants and atom-patterned boxers. Looking over his shoulder, he only wished that these pants would spring to life and rescue him from mortal rapage like they did in the pilot. But he had no such luck. His fate was in progress.

First, Nick picked up Jimmy's pants and whipped his buttocks. He slapped mud and dirt all over the boy amidst his muffled screams. Luckily, Nick didn't notice the backpack full of gadgets and remotes that could easily be used as dildos in his diabolical bullying. But that only led Nick to move right to the dicking.

"Let's see how gay you really are, Nerd-tron!" He lowered his dick and rammed it up Jimmy's anus.

"OH BRAIN FUCK!" exclaimed Jimmy. Never before had something so big and pulsating been in his poop shooter, and he didn't know how long he'd be able to stay conscious during the ordeal. Nick thrust in and out, and in terror Jimmy's bowels lurched all over his rapist's penis. Crap spewed from his ass and sprayed Nick's clothes. The two boys who held Jimmy down with one hand each - as their other was in their pants – stumbled backwards in shock.

"Oh god, you fucking retard!" Nick squealed as he removed his member from Jimmy. Disgusted, he began to kick the child for crapping on him. The other morons joined in, and despite being bludgeoned left and right, Jimmy found some inner peace. His stretched rectum was in a relaxed state he had never felt. He sighed in relief and decided to wait out the remainder of his beating. His natural instincts cut the worst short, and it would all be over soon.

"Nobody shits on me unless I give them permission! You thought you had it in for smacking my junk?! You're gonna regret that dump for the rest of your life!"

Jimmy was yanked from his personal heaven and was once again on his way to another level of misery. The other two boys lifted up his arms and began to drag him off the school premises. Looking down and back he witnessed Nick followed closely behind. His clothes were caked in mud and expelled excrement, and his eyes were full of pure hate.

As he was dragged across the street, Jimmy's mind once again raced. What the hell could Nick do to top what had been the worst minute of his life? Where were these kids taking him? Would he live to even reach home? These were all questions he had no immediate answer to.

But soon he would.

To be continued…


	4. Fate in the Sewer Grate

Neutron's Sexual Experimentations

Chapter 4: Fate in the Sewer Grate

Disclaimer: I don't own this show, or any of the one-dimensional characters within it. That's why I'm 'borrowing' them and turning them into pawns in my sick game of fan-ficking. Enjoy~!

And so, Jimmy was dragged helplessly down the street by Nick's goons. His brain buzzed with fear, and he voided his bladder in a sloppy line down the pavement. Nick just chuckled as he followed his victim to the eventual stopping point. Jimmy gulped when he realized where this was. The trip slowed to a halt before a manhole in the center of the road.

"Nick, please! I didn't mean to inflict any humiliation on you. I knew the consequences doing so would bring upon me!" whined Jimmy in his wordy whining.

"Is that so? I just thought you WANTED me to bust your ass," Nick grinned. Jimmy knew that his only goal was to cause Jimmy pain for no reason. He's a prick.

"You know, I was gonna wrap it up in a few minutes, up until you blew shit all over my dick. Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was?" Once again, Jimmy's smart ass mind would land him in more shit.

"Probably as embarrassing as being whipped and ass-fucked in front of school, and then losing bowel control while being anally raped, and then being dragged down the street naked… isn't that enough?" Jimmy hoped his logic and sense would help Nick reason with him. It didn't. All it did was earn him a sucker punch in the jaw. He could literally see the force of his blow fly across his face.

"Not even, dweeb" he bellowed. "Then again I would be embarrassed just having a dick as tiny as yours! So I'm gonna help you out a little, buddy…"

Without another word, Nick lunged for Jimmy's neck. With one hand he lifted the boy in the air, and the other grabbed his small penis. Then he turned Jimmy on his side and held him over the sewer grate. He shut his eyes, thinking they would move the cover and dump him down the sewer, to never be seen again.

"Which one is small enough to fit him?" Nick asked his goons. Jimmy opened an eye quickly, but immediately shut it once he realized what the question referred to.

"That one looks good!" one of Nick's retards squealed. He pointed to a hole towards the center of the steel lid, no wider than a penny. Nick grinned.

"Looks good to me! Lift it up!"

The two idiots tilted the lid upwards, and Nick lowered the small boy over the surface. He released his neck, only to shove him up to the cold steel and push his penis into the tiny hole. Jimmy squeaked in agony as it slipped thru, and then Nick reached around to pull it all the way in. Once tight and stuck, Nick dropped the manhole cover back in place, with Jimmy bound to the surface.

"There ya go, NOW we're even. You'll get a nice little stretch getting out of there too, so consider it a favor! Might wanna hurry tho," Nick smirked, "Before the cars start coming through…" And with that, Nick and the two idiots that followed him around fled the scene.

Jimmy tried his best to remain calm. It could be worse, probably. His main predicament was his dick being stuck in a manhole, obviously. He just needed to figure out the safest and most sensible way to get out and back to safety, and his ordeal would be over.

Think….think…think….

Well, it might be easier to slide out without a raging boner. Perhaps Neutron did enjoy the receiving end of such sadistic acts. Maybe he was just so used to it his mind forced his body to enjoy it. But it wasn't helping, so he thought of all the things that made his dick soft. That Libby cunt made him pretty limp, that was a start. He wasn't too fond of Carl's babyface and overweight body. He had a decent butt for a fatty though. Nope, he could feel blood returning to his member. Or at least trying to – the tiny hole was cutting off circulation. Jimmy had to act quickly or he might lose connection to his most vital organ.

After reliving the other night in his head when the three tacos he ate gave him a horrible case of diarrhea, his dick had returned to its total flaccid form. But he still felt it clutched too tight, even at its softest it was too wide to slide free. He would have to pull, and hope for the least damage.

But just as he was about to raise himself, he heard a car approaching. Looking up, a large SUV was 20 feet from him. Quickly, he fell to the ground and slid to the side as far as he could, hoping to dodge the death machine. Luckily, it blew past and missed his gigantic noggin by a few inches. Close one. He really has to hurry. He wasn't even going to expect the inhabitants to stop and help him. This town is full of shit bags.

He got back up, positioned himself as if he were about to do some push-ups (which took him a few seconds considering he had never done a push-up in his life). Then, he pulled his pelvis out, sticking his naked ass towards the street. He had to hurry or he would surely be killed by the next car that passed. Pulling as hard as he could, he grunted as his dick stretched an unbelievable length. It was pulled tighter than he could ever achieve with masturbation, a whopping eight inches and only about a centimeter in diameter. It's too bad however that the head remained too wide to slip thru the hole. By the time Jimmy realized that pulling his pecker out of the sewer grate was hopeless, the pain from the other option began. His penis was beet red as a small tear formed in the skin, on the right side of the shaft and dead center. Needles shot through his whole groin as the first blood vessels tore and the skin ripped wider. Jimmy had pulled a nickel-sized hole into his penis, and he looked down just in time to see a splatter of blood escape and coat the pavement. There was no way out; nothing could be done but keep on going. He thrust back again, shooting more blood onto himself as the hole stretched to a quarter-size. Tissues tore and nerves shattered as the most sensitive spot on Jimmy's body was ripped in half. The penis was split to the core, and the pain was beyond unbearable, but he had to continue, he had to finish the job! Jolting harder and harder, skin kept tearing and blood kept dripping until just a few millimeters worth of tissue held his shaft together. Another second and it was over. The recoil sent Jimmy back and the core arteries and veins sprayed blood all over Jimmy's lap and the sewer grate. He had ripped off his own dick; and yet, as his body was racked with agony, he could finally breathe again. He was free.

Jimmy collapsed onto his back and took a few deep breaths. He didn't know how long the whole ordeal lasted – it felt like minutes but in reality it took about 30 seconds to completely castrate himself. He couldn't look, he knew his junk was mangled and ruined beyond belief. He could feel himself bleeding all over the place. He knew if he didn't gather himself now he'd die, or worse: live without a penis forever.

There was still a back-up plan. Jimmy knew there was a chance – now was the time for a new lease on life; a new Jimmy Neutron was on the horizon. But he had to make it back to his lab first. He had to get up. He had to run. And that's just what he did!

To be continued….


	5. Emergency Surgery Surgencery

Neutron's Sexual Experimentations

Chapter 5: Emergency Surgery Surgencery Emergery

Disclaimer: I don't own this show, or any of the fictional dipshits written into the make believe world that the real owners made either. I wouldn't put a character I created through the hell Jimmy's been dealt. On with the show!

The door swung open, Goddard awoke from whatever bullshit program Jimmy designed so that he could sleep, and the robot dog saw what his master had been reduced to. Jimmy stood in the doorway, his normally red shirt now even redder as it was soaked in sweat and blood. His goofy fucking hair was collapsing in a wet mess on his face, red and wet with tears, sweat and agony. His legs were dripping with blood, his sock totally maroon colored. His other sock had been used as a tourniquet for his oozing groin, and it too was beet red and getting worse by the second.

Despite the massive blood loss, Jimmy still managed to wobble into the lab and plan out his solution. Fortunately he had experimented with cloning in the past, and made six clones of himself. But the experiments went awry and he had to freeze and liquidate most of them for their flaws. There was one clone, however, that he kept frozen after its capture. Its flaw was unique – it was essentially an evil clone. He had destroyed the machine as he worked on a better version, but the mach 2 was nowhere near complete and probably couldn't even generate a backup dick.

Thankfully, knowing he'd want to study the evil clone closer in the future, he did have a duplicate dong in the lab. If jimmy had enough blood to fully power his brain, he might have analyzed pitfalls to what he was about to do: the machine had made an EVIL copy of Jimmy, meaning this new penis came from something EVIL and may ALSO be EVIL! Jimmy knew he couldn't waste his precious juices on proper judgment because he had to still power the other surgical bots that would save his life.

Jimmy stumbled along tables hitting buttons and typing in codes that would begin the process. "Now retrieving evil clone" the feminine voice of his lab announced.

"This is a major surgery Vox, I need the junk on that clone to be cut off and grafted onto me; it's the only way I can lose my virginity to a female! And I also think peeing and cumming will be messy too if it's done wrong…" Then Jimmy realized that his backyard clinic didn't have the supply of blood for transfusions.

"There can only be a small amount of further blood loss, I'll be weak as it is with how much I lost. I swear I'll make Nick pay for almost killing me…somehow…"

WHAM! Jimmy slammed into the table of surgical tools and clumsily climbed into the operating chair. He disrobed and saw the mess that was his groin. His penis was a mangled stump covered in dried blood. It still bled mildly, so he knew time was short.

WHHIIIRRRRR! Jimmy heard the saw begin removing his twin's groin. He kept the clone in a coma – the last thing he needed was an evil clone coming in the way of him retrieving his manhood. Squirting, cutting and slicing sounds filled the lab and made Jimmy sweat. He knew this was gonna hurt. Wanting to be awake to make sure the surgery went well, he was also well aware of the risks of going into shock; although, he probably would've already been in shock from tearing his own dick off. But again, his brain was running on reserves at the moment.

"One more thing Vox…" Jimmy announced… "Administer anesthesia!"

Seconds later a syringe swung down and pierced Jimmy's arm. He kept a small bottle of the stuff for experiments he performed on Carl and Sheen. Assuming the computer knew how much to give, he relaxed for the first time all day as the drugs took over; if all went well, he should wake up just fine….

BUUUUUZZZZZZZZ!

"AAAAAggghhhh!" squealed Jimmy. He barely had enough anesthesia to keep him through the first incisions. Looking up he saw the saw (hehe) drilling along his waist. The robot surgeon was going to cut out HIS junk completely to better fit the new set – and it was shooting blood everywhere!

"Stop! STOP!" Jimmy wailed "You're wasting time and vital nutrients! Just attach the goddamn dick!"

"But-"

"I'm in charge Vox, skip to the next step! AHHH, Ahhhhhh…. oww, FUCK!" More painkillers and sleep aides were pumped into Jimmy's body, and he returned to unconsciousness.

Well, about 20 minutes later Jimmy jolted awake again. It was the worst possible time, too! He saw seven robotic arms maneuvering over his lap. A bloody set of male genitalia hovered over him, and wires and guns were working on attaching the severed arteries, veins and nerves to the new set. Tiny pinchers had pierced what was left of his scrotum and were sewing tubes left and right. Jimmy saw his testicles – HIS testicles. The clone's junk had its own pair.

That can't be good.

Then more drugs took effect, and with that Jimmy was out for the remainder of the surgery. The skin was sewn and stapled into place over the mutilated remnants of Jimmy's anatomy. It was a sloppy surgical job, but what else could be expected of a ten-year-old's equipment? Morphine was kept flowing into Jimmy's body, along with the other vital nutrients he lost. It was rough, but he survived. He had a penis again - a very deformed and possibly contaminated penis – but it was still an exact DNA copy of his original one, and as of that moment he would live.

But Jimmy Neutron's body was forever changed that day. Grafting the genitals of his evil clone, mixed with the emotional and physical traumas inflicted on Jimmy, not just in that day but over years and years of abuse and torment, and the fact that Jimmy's mind had faulty wiring to begin with…well, let's just say a lot was about to change about Jimmy.

As for procedure wrapped up, Jimmy's unconscious mind dreamt of his future. The dream was full of sex, riches, fame and happiness; it was so jumbled and yet the amount of endorphins kept it from throwing his demanding mind off balance. In this dream, he had everything he ever wanted – something that completely counteracted the real world.

Until, that is, he awoke.


	6. Cum for Dinner

Neutron's Sexual Experimentations

Chapter 6: Cum for Dinner

DISCLAIMER: These characters are not my own or I wouldn't be doing this to them. Sorry I'm an asshole with updating this, as a full-time student these violent parodies are not top priority in my life and I hope they aren't for you either you sickos.

Jimmy began to stir, not knowing how much time it took for the emergency surgery to complete; a few hours? Days? :P Nah, just an hour or so, but Jimmy felt as if he'd been asleep for a year. He had to piss like a motherfucker so he stood up shakily and stumbled towards the bathroom. He could barely keep his eyes open as he did his business, but as he washed his bloodied hands he got a look at the results.

There was no denying that Jimmy now had four testicles. His scrotum was swollen with veins popping around each nut, and the first of his pubes have made their marks. The scar around his groin would heal, he told himself as he turned his attention to the impressive three incher he now owned. Jimmy could only admire himself for a few more moments before the tension became too much. Four nuts obviously meant he had twice the hormones now, and he was due for a release.

Jimmy had Vox ship him up to his room to get a better view of his boner-fuel. He sat on his chair. "Fuck," he thought, "I gotta get used to sitting like this…" Jimmy rolled up to the window and peered through his telescope. Sure enough Cindy was in her room, lying on her stomach reading some tween magazine. The instant his eyes met her image and his fingers met his member, he blew. It was intense, the longest orgasm he ever felt. Too driven by this hormonal hurricane to prepare, he sprayed his window with a good pint of semen. He couldn't even stay seated, he was pushed up from his chair and walked backwards until collapsing on the bed still shooting.

It took a few minutes for Jimmy to catch his breath, but when he looked down he couldn't believe what he saw. Cum was oozing down over his noticeably bigger dick, all over the stitches and scar tissue. As it flowed, the blood washed away and his skin began to repair itself. His cloning project had yielded some unexpected healing results, and Jimmy couldn't be happier. But, it was short-lived.

"Get down here, Jim-Jam, it's time for dinner!" his father yelled. God he hated that. Pulling on clothes and hoping the bulge wasn't noticeable, he waddled out of his room.

As Jimmy weakly walked down the stairs, he could feel his blood boiling and rushing through all the fresh new canals. His libido pulsed he was rock hard by the time he reached the table. His pressing need would have to wait as his family took his hands for grace. Hugh led prayer.

"Almighty Lord, as you can see tonight my wife Judy made us casserole. Bless our rectums this evening and forever. Amen" As Hugh Neutron rambled on selfishly, Jimmy prayed that he would get his hormones under control eventually. His mind was racing, he needed to rest after such a trauma. He had lost a lot of energy today so he gobbled down his mother's casserole.

"Boy, you sure are hungry tonight," his mother chimed in.

"Maybe the kid's tired of being all outta proportion and he's ready for his body to match the size of his head!" the man of the house jived. Yet another insult to Jimmy's intelligence from his joke of a father.

"I had a long day," Jimmy murmured. He wanted sympathy and help in response to what he struggled through today, but it was only the latest and strangest after a long train of very long days. And at the same time he needed to escape attention. He already had his free hand around his cock.

"Is that kid bullying you again?" Judy asked with minimal concern.

"Which one is a better question," Hugh laughed, "There's a couple of em, cooler than the nerds our boy hangs around. Gotta travel in the right pack is what I say…" He gulped down the beer, likely his sixth of the night.

"I can HANDLE it," barked Jimmy. Up until that moment, Jimmy had tried keeping peaceful, hopeful thoughts. Maybe this mutant ballsack of mine could be used for some good, he thought. But as his dad's stupidity rubbed his spirits further and further into the ground, he retreated to thinking of less..noble uses for his upgraded dick. Fury pumped through his veins as the evil hormones his clone's testicles produced started to pollute his heart.

"I know, but...just in case" injected Judy, "Jimmy, there are people at your school there to help you." Jimmy was just about fed up on the matter, but then Hugh had to take it across the deep end.

"Oh yeah, and how exactly are you handling it, boy?" Hugh groaned, "I mean don't bitch out but if I get calls from your faggot principal I'm not gonna be happy. It'd be better to give the bullies the retard or that Wheezer kid you fool around with." Jimmy couldn't help but stroke his dick as the anger grew and his sexual frustration hit its peak.

I know things are...hard, right now."

"You have no fucking idea!" Jimmy blurted out accidentally. His raging erection briefly overtook his great mind, and he could tell by the looks on his parents' face that he had made this situation twice as worse. And there was no going back.

"James... Isaac... NEUTRON!" bellowed Judy. "Dinner is over for you, go to your room!"

Jimmy stood from his seat and his boner lifted the whole dinner table 20 degrees. Their dinner spilled onto the kitchen floor, plates shattering and food splattering. Goddard came running in to see what all the ruckus was.

"Oh my god!" gasped Judy, fearful of what was going to ensue. Her son has clearly hit puberty, and the first real father-son battle was about to begin. Hugh's face was beet red and sweaty.

"Have you been MASTURBATING this whole time? At the DINNER TABLE? AGAIN?!" He demanded in his drunken rage. Jimmy stayed put. Initially, he was ashamed of popping this woody. But now, his body was ready to use its full power. And just by glancing at Hugh he knew he had superior manhood.

"Father," he began, "let me answer your questions in order. Something happened this afternoon that really put a damper on the shitty ass life I've been dealt. So I made some changes and did some thinking, and I just had one of those brainblast things. I'm going to deal with this bully, and ALL the bullies God decided I had to face, using my 2 most powerful organs: My brain...and THIS!"

Jimmy stepped out from behind the table, letting it drop noisily back down. He immediately dropped trou, seeing as they were hanging by his rod which needed to be fully displayed. His massive ballsack swung down, all four units slamming together like wrecking balls below an enormous penis, bigger than Hugh had ever mustered up for his wife.

"How dare you whip out a woody in front of your mother! I'm gonna show you-"

"No, Hugh!" growled Jimmy, shunning all respect he had left for his old man. "I'm going to show YOU how I deal with bullies. Because YOU have been the biggest bully of my LIFE! You mock my intellect out of jealousy, you abuse me and my mother and you let your sexual deviance soil our family. What the fuck is a damn family, Hugh Neutron? An audience while you engage in bestiality, to tell you its all normal? It's all ok, right?"

Over the course of his speech Jimmy had backed Hugh against the counter, as he tried keeping a safe 3 foot distance from his son's throbbing manhood. Judy had ducked under the table and Goddard kept watch, ready to strike whoever deserved it more. And right now that was a tough call. hugh was shivering, sweating more and more. Fear, anger, worry, scorn...Hugh felt it all, rather ironic considering how he made his family feel the same all these years. The roles were switched. it was Jimmy's turn to be the abuser.

"NO! It's NOT ok, DAD! You're a fucked up man with a fucked up family! You fucked me up, and now I better fuck YOU up!" Jimmy's penis was inches from Hugh's body. He had slumped to the floor, hoping his cowardly defeat would spare him the worst. It didn't.

Jimmy hopped into the air and butt-slammed his dad. He bounced up and down, shooting teeth out as his father's face smacked the tile. Jimmy squatted over his dad's wounded body, turning him onto his back. His bloodied head rolled to one side. Jimmy seized the opportunity and started bouncing his great balls of thunder onto his father's face. The atomic teabagging lasted for ten agonizing seconds.

"STOP!" screamed Judy. Jimmy paused, wanting to inspect the damage he had re-inflicted on his dead-beat parent. Hugh's skull was cracked and twisted, one eye socket caved in and the jaw shattered. His tongue flopped out onto his misshapen lips. Jimmy had teabagged his dad to death.

"NOOO! NOO, OH GOD NOOOO!" wailed Judy. As she wept for her husband, Jimmy also felt deeply upset by his father's sudden death. It was too simple….too quick. He got up and stood over the corpse before clutching his penis and shoving it into Hugh's crushed throat, the swollen tongue rubbing every inch of the shaft..

"JIMMY NOOO, STOP!"

"Shut up mother! The only way I'll LET my father die is by CHOKING on MY COCK!" Jimmy declared evilly, his hand shoving the head up and down, defiling it in every way imaginable. Judy collapsed on the tile in tears, clueless as to how she ended up with this wicked, hateful, terrible excuse for a family. As her maniacal son thrust his junk into her deceased husband's mouth, she could only hope the life insurance would be enough to maybe start over somewhere else. But then-

"AUUGGGHHHH!" Hugh gasped for breath as Jimmy splooged into his mouth. All the thrusts had reshaped his head, and the long overdue cumshot had enough life to revive the man. Jimmy stepped back, still smiling as his dad desperately climbed to the sink for water, coughing up cum and staining his sweater vest white as it dripped off his chin.

"Perfect, I couldn't lose you THAT fast, father…" scowled Jimmy, "There are many more creative ways I can show you the torture you put me and your wife through. You got your life back for now, but by the time I'm done with you you won't even care. And the best part is...each time I end up killing you, I'll just make your dead body suck my dick until you come back to life again, and again, and again, and again!"

Jimmy laughed like never before. It was a deep, harsh growl full of uncompressed emotion. His body was finally in sync, and he was already channeling his full energy towards his desire, and he knew exactly what he wanted: Revenge!

To be continued...


	7. Hugh's Just Desserts

Neutron's Sexual Experimentations

Chapter 6: Hugh's Just Desserts

DISCLAIMER: I claim no rights to any of these characters, nor do I condone any of the malicious activities they partake in within this chapter and any others. Always wear a condom children.

Goddard had his tail stretched into a barricade holding Judy and Hugh Neutron. Jimmy stepped out of his cum-stained jeans and boxers and entered his dad's secret room (Neutron men loved having secret rooms, they typically had secrets to hide from their family but Jimmy was smart enough to find his dad's) In the corner of the room Hugh called the 'duck shrine', where not just wooden, ceramic and rubber ducks sat for all his bizarre pleasure, but along the shelves there was a cage that housed two ducks, a male and female that bred new live specimens that were used for various purposes. The famel sat on a half dozen eggs, all due to hatch soon.

Jimmy lifted the whole cage using his penis for lower support as he walked up the stairs. He already had a devious plan in his uber-huge mind. He stood before his parents and went soft, letting the cage slam to the ground.

"You love ducks, don't you dad?" Jimmy sneered, "Hell, sometimes I thought you loved them more than us!"

"I loveyou, and your mother", stammered Hugh, "but what your gigantic head did to her vagina, is something that-"

"SHUT UP!" Jimmy screamed. He spat in his father's eye, splattering his glasses as well. "You're a sick man! No, you're not a man, you're a sick fuck! Your selfish needs and sinful desires have ruined this family!"

"Things were ALL fine and groovy before YOU popped out of sugar-booger! We had enough money for a whole ounce of weed and then we found out you were coming and we needed to get a crib and shit," Hugh rambled on about having a child ended his life, dodging the topic of his duck-fucking.

"Why ducks is what i wanna know," Jimmy chuckled, "Did you fuck a web-toed whore one night and had to find some more? I can't see what else is appealing about feathered duck pussy!"

"I don't think of ducks that way anymore!" his father wailed, his drunkenness letting him shed a single tear.

"Or maybe it's just a better fit for your little duck prick. I can picture a duck bill snapping at it…" he grinned, gesturing Goddard toward his dad's belt. Goddard whimpered and bit at the fly, ripping all that held Hugh's trousers away. They fell to the ground but he held onto his stretched boxers.

"I'm picturing it and it's quite funny. I think I WANT to see it"

"Please Jimmy...don't hurt my duckies…" pleaded Hugh, "I stopped doing all that when the neighbors threatened to call the cops, that's why I just make duck toys now. Please son, please" Hugh collapsed and grabbed at his wife's legs, never feeling so helpless in his life.

"Don't touch my mother!" Jimmy cried. "You've inflicted her enough pain. And these ducks have probably suffered too over the years. But their eggs…." Jimmy glanced towards the six eggs and sneered, "...well, those eggs have no idea what kind of horrid world they're being born into. I think I should arrange a welcoming party!" Jimmy reached down and picked up an egg as both his parents yelled at him. He held it inches from his face.

"I could always splatter a few," he mused, "but I've seen your dumb ass drop enough. and I want these fuckers to make it past birth so they can suffer for your injustice!"

"Jimmy, this is WRONG!" cried his desperate mother. "Whatever happened today has nothing to do withinnocent creatures!"

"FUCK INNOCENT CREATURES!" Jimmy boomed back, "They will ALL sin! They will ALL DIEEEE!" he shrieked, with a little foam at the corner of his mouth. "Don't worry, dear mother. Their pain shan't be in vain. They'll only suffer a fraction of what your husband will…"

The maniac child tossed the duck egg up and down as he stepped towards Hugh Neutron. He tugged at his boxers until his weeping father let them fall, revealing two unimpressive nuts and a rather smallish dick. Jimmy chose not to recognize his father's manhood and instead circled around to his hairy, shrunken asscheeks. Hugh croutched down low but could do little to protect what he suspected was his son's target - the butthole.

"I'm going to make your ducklings hatch, Hugh Neutron, in the WORST possibble place!" yelled Jimmy, and with a great thrust he rammed the egg into Hugh's anus!

"NOOOOOUGHOOUUGGGHHHHH!" gargled Hugh. The egg stretched his asshole like never before. Jimmy walked over to grab the rest of the nest. Hugh lay face down next to his shaking wife, too afraid to do anything.

"Which is in the ASSHOLE!" wailed Jimmy as he scooped up another egg and crammed it up against the first. Slowly he pushed the first egg further into Hugh's rectum, cracking it slightly. Shards scraped the virgin rectum skin and agony shot through Hugh's colon.

"AUGHHHGGHGH AUGHUAGHAHAGHGHHHH FUUUCK!" Hugh continued to scream but Jimmy just grinned and picked up another.

"-of the biggest ASSHOLE!" Egg number 3 was shoved in too, his other hand already reaching for number four.

"Of all ASSHOLES!" In went four, five, and then six. Once six hit the fifth, the cracks on the first pierced the second's shell, and it hatched mere seconds before the first. Both live births were dangerously close to Hugh's prostate

"OWWW! AHHHHH MY ASS! OHHHH MYYY ASSSHOLLEEEEE! FUCK THIS SHITTTT!" Hugh ran around the room screaming bloody murder as ducklings continued to hatch inside his poopchute.

"Great idea!" smiled Jimmy as his cock went hard. Powered by the adrenaline, the anger, the torment and the evil, Jimmy thrust his penis into his father's bleeding asshole, poking all the skrieking ducks as they shattered their shells.

"HAHAHAHHAHA!" laughed Jimmy as his pecker got pecked with beaks, claws and shells. He could withstand pain thanks to his demonic monster cock. He knew his dad was suffering more than he had ever feared possible. Jimmy could feel the ducks going wild in there and knew the bloodbath would have to end soon. He wanted a grand finale.

"Unlike you I have a sense of mercy" chuckled Jimmy. "I'll give you one last pleasantry, from son to father…" he went for the reach around and squeezed Hugh's dick.

"Your CHIP off the old BLOCK!" clenching tigheter he continued to hump his dad's butt, fucking the ducks deeper and deeper, no doubt crushing a few. Everything sharp had scratched up Hugh's colon walls; he would never poop peacefully again. Blood rained down all four of their legs. Goddard kept Judy safe and away from phone lines, even though Judy knew Jimmy wouldn't stop until Hugh was a broken man. He kept fucking and fucking, unphased by all the evil he was responsible for.

And then, one's claw poked his prostate and that was it. The poor duckling tore into it as Jimmy pushed his penis in as far as he could. He knew what was happening by the sheer agony in Hugh's eyes and his spike in body temperature and perspiration. Perfect timing. He yanked on his weiner and BOOM! Hugh's gonads detonated in a bloody mess. The blast, coupled with Jimmy's tug ripped his penis away. The wounded man stood bowlegged staring down at his mangled crotch, looking twice as bad as his son's did earlier that afternoon. But Jimmy was in no rush to get him to his personal ICU. He just chucked as he wiggled his severed prick before his eyes.

"He's in hell now, making friends with Satan who I'm sure skips the handshake and goes straight to the burning!" Three of the ducklings scampered out of Hugh's shredded ass, the other three no doubt lost in the bowels of, well, his bowels. Jimmy walked over to the kitchen, stepping on all the survivors."I'll bring him back to life in time for dessert…."

Giggling, Jimmy flopped the detached cock onto a frying pan that sat on the stove. After setting it all up he went back to the cage and picked up the two ducks.

"Jimmy, enough is enough" his mother firmly demanded. She stood beside Goddard having witnessed enough pointless cruelty. Jimmy laughed again.

"Christ, you get annoying. Carl has a real thing for naggy bitches, why don't you occupy him while I have my fun. Besides, all that torture worked up an appetite" Without a second thought Jimmy stuck the live duck's head in his mouth and bit it clean off, the bill and bones crunching between his young teeth. Its wings flapped as he tossed it into a boiling pot. He did the same for the other one and walked over to the computer.

"Finish my dinner, bitch!" Judy felt she had no choice but to keep her deranged spawn happy until there was another option. Feeling he needed to make up for all the animal rights violations, Jimmy pulled up Netflix and watched "Blackfish" while his duck flambe with dicksauce cooked. It had enough suffering depicted from all parties to keep his attention. When they showed why Tilikum, the killer whale who killed all those people, was being kept alive for his sperm Jimmy became very intrigued. He watched as the trainers manhandled the massive whale cock and jacked his dick into buckets to breed alpha male orcas like him.

"Someday that could be me…" Jimmy smiled as he stroked his dick. His throbbing balls had real power and would secure his status as the alpha male of humanity. Finally dinner was done.

"What else do you need?" Judy calmly asked, hoping to avoid more violent outbursts.

"Bring me the cadaver of Hugh Neutron!" he declared. As he lifted the pots and pans to the table, Judy sobbed as she dragged her dead husband over. Jimmy took his head in both hands and bounced it on his rod for a minute or so until he came. Hugh coughed back to life, crying covered in sweat and mucus. He hardly had a clue where he even was.

"So you see I'm a sick fuck to be reckoned with, as you are dear father" His son snickered. "Now we see if you have what it takes to join me in my rule."

"What…?" he weakly inquired. Jimmy just laughed, he would explain later after some more misplaced agression.

"Come, and eat your ducks with me!" Jimmy reached into the scalding pot of boiling water, grabbed the steaming duck and bit into the meat, coughing up feathers and bone shards as he devoured the bird. Hugh looked away.

"No, I can't do that. I loved my ducks."

"I know you did" smirked Jimmy, "and you also loved this!" He grabbed the pan the held Hugh's liquified wildly he poured it out, drizzling it over the second duck like gravy. Hugh realized what it was when the burnt foreskin slid off the pan.

"NOOOOOO!" he cried as his son licked dicksauce off the duck and bit into it, tearing off meat like a savage. He ate and ate, every once and a while grinning at his sobbing parents.

"Sure you don't want some?" Hugh just collapsed and bawled as Jimmy sucked on a greasy duck leg. Once his birds were just crumbs and his dick was fully licked off Jimmy's fingers, the boy stood back up and stomped over to the door.

"You refused a meal from me, so I will never be gracious towards you again old man!" declared Jimmy. "When I get back I'm going for another round, and it'll depend on my mood whether it'll be just worse or THE worst…" Hugh was too in shock from the night's events to put together a sentence. He just babbled "No...Jim-Jam, my...why, let's just eat pie! I love you, scout"

"Where are you going?" his worried mother begged.

"It's high time I lose my virginity. I'll be out fucking bitches...don't wait up."

And with that Jimmy slammed the door and marched across the street. Towards Cindy's….

To be continued.


End file.
